Johnny Test in 3D
Johnny Test in 3D 'is the second part of 55th episode and the 110th episode over all. Plot When the Tests' go on vacation, Johnny and Dukey try to get back into their hotel room and avoid the hotel manager that doesn't allow pets in the hotel. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary try to make a machine that can transform saltwater into freshwater. Summary Lila comes home smiling then Hugh starts asking her why. She explains that she has a conference at a beach hotel and she can bring the whole family which Hugh gets excited about upon hearing it was all free. The two then dance to the living room and told everyone to get their because their stuff going to a beach hotel. When Johnny said That he was going to get Dukey's stuff Hugh said that Dukey can't come. Then Lila said to drop Dukey off next door because the neighbors agreed to watch him. When they arrive at the hotel the hotel manager said that their room is room 3D and there are no pets allowed. When they arrive at the hotel room they had a seperate room for Johnny to sleep in. When Johnny was in his room he released Dukey from his bag and he was jumping on the bed. Then the hotel manager came in asking if they have a dog because he smells one. Then the hotel manager was looking in Johnny's room when he was looking on the balcony Dukey was hiding under the balcony. Then the hotel manager left the room. Right after the hotel manager left Dukey was worried that they both might get caught, then Johnny said that their just going to hang out in the room but his parents came in and said that Johnny stay in the room all day so they told him to go the beach. When Johnny and Dukey were in the hallway the hotel manager came to him and said he knows that Dukey was hiding behind the surfboard, but Johnny got his sun block and sprayed it onto the hotel manager then ran away then the hotel manager said he will find Dukey. Meanwhile Susan and Mary were out on the beach with one of their invention that will make sea water fresh but it failed because a shark got it then Mary said it looked like an octopus so Susan calls the University to get more research money. Meanwhile Dukey calls House keeping (impersonating Hugh Test) saying that the bed is messy then tells house to come clean it. Then Johnny and Dukey hid in a house keeping supplies cart that they predict lead them to their room but it led to the pool instead. Then, the Hotel Manager appears and Dukey hides and then, the Hotel Manager leaves and Hugh and Lila tells Johnny to go to the beach. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary have solar panels and they try to make sea water fresh. But, then, some surfers see some waves and grabs the solar panels, but, they got electrocuted. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey disguise themselves to get back. But, they flee from the Hotel Manager and they try to get back to their room. And they try many attempts, but, in each attempt, they almost gets caught by the Hotel Manager. Eventually, Johnny and Dukey end up on the roof and they Dukey hides and the Hotel Manager leaves. Then, Dukey falls and lands on the girls' invention. He gets blasted back to the hotel room. And Johnny came back and then, the Hotel Manager takes their picture. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary’s invention backfired and it caused the water to be shot at the Hotel Manager. Trivia *'Running Gag: The hotel manager's extremely acute sense of smell. *The title is misleading. Unless the episode was presented in 3D on Teletoon, the plot had nothing to do with 3D glasses. **However, it is explained as the room Johnny stays in is 3D. Most people misunderstand the title, however Johnny was wearing 3D glasses on the card, which does not make sense. Goofs * Johnny's parents saw Dukey talking. *The hotel manager did not noticed that Dukey was talking. *After the Johnny and Dukey image is erased, when the manager is on the wall, the image is still on the camera. Quotes Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Incomplete pages Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD